Harry's Girls
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: A new one-shot/drabble series of mine that contains stories about Harry paired with one or more girls that has no basis or connection to my other works. Primary pairings will likely be: HP/GW, HP/GW/LL, HP/GW/LL/GD, and other involving those girls. This will be marked as compete, as each are complete one-shots drabbles that can stand on their own.


_Collection A/N: Oh joy, here I go again creating yet another collection of one-shots/drabbles/etc. This just didn't seem to fit in my others. Dead Serious is complete, and all in there are kind of connected, and this... Well this stands on it's own more or less. So here is a special collection of stories just for Harry and his girls._

_Story A/N: Okay this is just a crack idea that came to me because I had an odd encounter with the number three myself today. So I thought, why not, lets take my bizarre encounter and times it by Harry Potter luck and blame the Hollows for it. Sounds like an excellent plan to me. And this is what you get for it all._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the number three. Quite frankly, I don't even know if it is possible to own a number... even if it was I am fairly certain the early numbers, such three are impossible to own._

_Now as for Harry Potter of course I own him, see I even the rights right here... What? There not there! Rats! I need to find The Doctor and get me some new psychic paper._

* * *

_**Thricely Cursed**_

Harry was starting to wonder if he was cursed, ever since he collected the Deathly Hallows his whole revolved around the number three. It started when he found himself married to three women. He still wasn't entirely certain how it had happened. One minute he was planning his wedding with Ginny, and the next she, Luna and Gabrielle were walking down the aisle arm and arm towards him.

Then he had three jobs. Three of the most difficult jobs on the planet he was sure. He was just lucky that each of his wives where willing and quite able to help. First he was the owner and coach of his very own Quidditch team. It was only through the help of his darling wife and the star chaser of his team, Ginny, that he could manage it at all.

Then there was his position as head Auror at the Ministry, which was slowly turning a prep post for future job as Minister of Magic (something that he really seemed to have no say in at all). Gabrielle was his life savor for that job, literally. Not only was she a fabulous Auror herself (proving just how much of bad idea getting on the wrong side of a veela is), she was also a budding politician showing that she could maim her opponents just as easily with words as with magic.

Then his final position was Defense Against the Darts Arts professor at Hogwarts. That job came with the lovely little perks of being Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House. Surprisingly enough, Luna was an excellent co-teacher for the job (in particularly when it came to the magical creatures aspect of it), and she was quite capable of taking on some his responsibilities as needed, despite her position as Head of Ravenclaw, so that he could see to everything he needed too. He had decided that he was going to make her his deputy when he inevitably became Headmaster.

They did all of that, while being full time mothers as well.

The threes just kept piling up in a dizzying spiral of mayhem, confusion, and who really knows what else, until he found himself here in St. Mungo's waiting for all three of his wives to give birth to their third set of triplets each. Twenty-seven kids, never in all of his wildest dreams had imagined the he would ever have that many. With his three full time jobs that his wives worked full time with him at as well they really need their three crazy house elves to help with the kids.

But the amount of kids he had wasn't even the weirdest thing about it. No it was the fact that each of the first two sets of triplets, where born on March third, with the first ones being born at 3:33 in the morning and the others following with three minutes in between. With precisely three years between the each of the sets, including this one.

The sound of the three babies crying broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his watch, it was 3:33 in the morning. Yep, right on time.

He was really starting to hate the number three.


End file.
